On the Other Side
by LauraRoslinForever
Summary: A drabble series during the six weeks Robin and Regina spend apart. Outlaw Queen.


_Author's Note: This will be a drabble series with three parts. Part One: Maiden Hood, Part Two: Savior Queen, and Part Three: Outlaw Queen. Thank you La La Kate and Carly for the read through and the encouragement. _

* * *

><p>Part One: Maiden Hood<p>

He only grieved in the mornings. When he thought no one would see him sitting alone in the dark, staring out into nothing, where he could relive the days he spent with her, his true love.

His Regina.

Marian tried to be philosophical about the separation from her, now moved on husband. Told herself she would not judge him. Understood that it had been years since he'd known her to be dead. Given everything that's happened, what could she expect? Had Marian known her fate before, she would have wanted (would have told him even) to move on with his life. She would have wanted him to be happy. Even she couldn't say she wouldn't have done the same in his circumstances. It had been hard to accept at first, but accept she did.

After all, would he not have done the same for her? She knows he would have.

Her father always told her that she was born an old soul. Even as a child, her mother would tell her that her gift was wisdom. Though, she wasn't so sure now if it was a gift or a curse? What she wouldn't give to have _her_ husband back. However, the man she watched over these last six weeks was not the man she fell in love with.

This Robin wasn't her Robin. Sure there were traces of the man she used to know, but this Robin was a bit more guarded, a little more jagged around the edges, but most of all the light in his eyes was gone. Swept away the moment he crossed that line, for her. In her mind, Marian imagined the light leaving him just as the spell she had been under had left her. The magic pulled from her had been healing, beautifully transforming even, but crossing the line for Robin left him completely and utterly despairing.

All to save her life.

To be honest, Marian's heart broke for him.

She watched Robin surreptitiously, trying to judge his frame of mind as he sat at the table drinking coffee one early morning. He was always up before her, before the sun, and though they slept in separate rooms she knew he wasn't sleeping well. The paleness in his face, darkness under his eyes, and the smile that never shown anymore were only outward things that gave him away.

Only Marian knew, he was devastated.

Yet if you asked him, he seemed to be taking everything astonishingly well. Too well, in fact. Again, Marian knew better. For a man of Robin's sensitivity to be so seemingly unaffected, was wrong, and as the days past, she grew considerably more and more worried about him.

She couldn't help but feel completely responsible for his pain. He left for her after all. Somehow she wanted to make it up to him. Even if it was to provide a small amount of comfort. But when she would ask him if he was alright, if he would like to talk, he would shake his head and tell her he _'wasn't ready'_ or that _'there was nothing to talk about.'_

The trouble was that even though he'd said goodbye, even thought they had left, his mind was still there at that line. She could see it in his eyes, and every morning he relived that goodbye. He was stuck in despair and hopelessness that he would never see Regina again, and grieved so very hard for her.

He had been so kind and caring when she'd apologized, but he'd been unusually reserved about speaking to her of his loss. Of _her_. At the start, Marian thought he might be trying to spare her feelings, but the more she watched, the more she'd come to realize that he was avoiding what happened. By not acknowledging the loss, he could blithely go on during the day pretending all was well, concerning himself with getting them settled, and making sure she and Roland adjusted to this new land, rather than dealing with his own. Marian recognized the ruse. It was one he used all too often, years ago when they were together. He needed to talk to someone before his grief consumed him.

She'd made a decision that morning and set the alarm on her phone. Dressing, she made sure her son was covered and still fast asleep, and leaving the door to her room open a crack in case he woke, she padded out into the dark kitchen.

She frowned when she saw his silhouette at the table. His chair turned toward the window, his gaze unfocused, and she knew it was not the rain or the trees that he was seeing. Pouring herself a cup of coffee, she quietly approached him, and took a seat next to him.

His wet eyes met hers for a brief moment, he cleared his throat and yet he said nothing, only looked away from her another moment later. She frowned, not sure how to progress. If he was unwilling to talk, there was little she could do. She could hardly make him talk to her.

They sat in silence for a few minutes and she contemplated how to begin. She tilted her head to the side and studied the man before her. A man who had once carried so much had lost all his hope. That's when it hit her; perhaps what he needed was just that –hope.

It was time to break the silence.

She put her hand on his arm, and Robin looked up at her with a curious glance, she could see she had pulled him from his far away thoughts. His eyes always gave him away. "Robin, I'm so sorry. I know it doesn't make it better, but I'm so very sorry this happened. I know you miss her," she said sadly and squeezed his arm. "Would you tell me about her?"

Robin's brow furrowed, his mouth drawn into a tight frown, and for a moment- for a slight moment she thought he would refuse. Looking into Robin's eyes, she could see the inner battle within himself. She would have laughed if the situation wasn't so serious. What woman would ever want to hear the story about her former husband falling in love with another woman, let alone ask for it? Not many she knew. She knew better than to try and push him, although she knew he couldn't go on much longer like this either.

He swallowed hard before clearing his throat. "What do you want to know?"

She beamed at him, relieved that he seemed to be opening up. "How did you two meet?"

Robin gave her a tired smile and shook his head. Sitting up a bit in his chair he ventured, "You really want to hear about it?"

She took a big sip of coffee, her amusement flaring momentarily, and she chuckled. "As crazy as it sounds, I am curious how it happened. She was after all…"

He blew out a frustrated breath, and closed his eyes. "Please, do not say it."

She sighed and turned the cup on the table. "I know she's no longer that person, Robin. I didn't mean to imply otherwise, I just…" He looked at her. She thought back over what she'd said, and she amended, "I don't know much about her but I want to. I'd like to hear about how you fell in love with her."

He studied her carefully, then said, "I don't know if I can talk about her."

"Why?"

"Because I… I fear that if I talk about her, about us -in the past, it would be like I am giving up on her. It feels too much like I am letting her go, and that was something I refused to do, Marian. I'm sorry, but the thought of that is intolerable."

"Robin, you don't have to give up. In fact, you mustn't," she beseeched, leaning toward him. "You must have hope."

He looked sharply at her then, and in a whispered breath repeated, "Hope?"

She nodded, watching as a million emotions crossed his face, and she wished, oh how she wished she could do something to ease his pain.

"Marian, I'm sorry. I'm just… I don't…" His voice hitched, and tears filled her eyes, as his face crumpled. Great wracking sobs shook his body. "Oh God, Marian. She's gone and I fear I may never see her again." She reached for him then, and held on tight to him as he shuddered and cried through his grief.

It was so unfair. He had suffered so much over the years. Losing her when their son was so young, and their home, then to finally open his heart -to open himself up- only to lose his true love once again. He would suffer because of this loss, too. She wished there was some way to take his hurt away, to take all of their hurt away.

Robin had stopped crying but she still held him, stroking his back to try and soothe him. He slowly pulled back. "Marian, I'm sorry." He wiped his face of tears. "You shouldn't have to deal with this. I'll be fine."

"Robin, you have nothing to be sorry for. Your reaction is understandable. You obviously love her very much, and I truly want to help, even if it's just to be here. Can you tell me about her?" She was still a little unsure of his reaction. "Was it love at first sight?"

Much to her surprise, Robin snorted a laugh and shook his head. She watched him with a curious amusement as he continued laughing, wiping the last of his tears away. "I guess that depends, on which time we're talking about."

Marian tilted her head, and listened as he told her about _both_ times he fell in love with Regina Mills.


End file.
